Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 010
する ！！ | romaji = Gekitotsu suru Puraido!! | english = Clashing Pride!! | japanese translated = Clashing Pride!! | alternate = | chapter number = 10 | japanese release = May 21, 2010 | japanese cover date = July 21, 2010 }} "Clashing Pride!!" is the tenth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. This chapter was first printed on May 21, 2010 in the 07/2010 issue of the V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in the American Shonen Jump magazine, and in volume 2 of the tankōbon. Summary Sect arrives at the stadium, wearing at the poncho and wonders if Yusei managed to make it on time. He looks up at the scoreboard, which says that Greiger and Yusei have 4000 and 1600 Life Points respectively. He's surprised to see that Yusei's is behind. He yells at Yusei to show everyone the outcome of his special training. Akiza looks over at Sect as he does so. Greiger vows to crush Yusei in order to get his rematch with Jack Atlas. Yusei realizes that are both in the tournament for the same reason. Greiger rams his Duel Runner into Yusei's and speeds on ahead. Greiger Summons "Pump-Action Commando". The other participants, who are watching, realize that Greiger has not yet used his Normal Summon for the turn and due to "Ignition Beast Volcanon", he has left Yusei's field open. "Pump Action Commando's" ATK is 1600, which is identical to Yusei's Life Points, they note, so Greiger is going for a One Turn Kill. In Goodwin's box room, Lazar sniggers that they are going to see a One Turn Kill this early in the tournament. Mina reads out some stats on Greiger: He's the Mid-American Champion and is fearfully known as the "Undefeated Giant". Jack smirks and points out that he is not quite undefeated. Mina apologizes and Lazar laughs. 's loss to Jack.]] Greiger glances up at Jack and in the box room and recalls his defeat to Jack. A flashback shows Greiger lying on the ground with Jack's monster, "The King of Divine Punishment, Dark Highlander" holding its scythe up to his neck. Greiger's cards are fluttering around, while Jack sits nearby on his Duel Runner. Greiger cannot forget such a day, having his pride stripped away. Jack said that he was disappointed as he had been expecting to face a man called the "Undefeated Giant", but realizes that Greiger is no more than a mere dump. In the present, Greiger believes that he will reach Jack again soon. Greiger gets "Pump-Action Commando" to attack Yusei directly. Sect yells out to Yusei. However, Yusei has the situation under control. Since a a direct attack was declared on him, Yusei is able to Special Summon "Junk Defender" from his hand in Defense Mode. Greiger continues and has "Pump-Action Commando" attack "Junk Defender" instead. Since its attacking a monster "Pump-Action Commando" gains 400 ATK, bringing it up to 2000. However, Yusei uses "Junk Defender's" effect to raise its DEF to 2000. Since "Pump-Action Commando's" ATK is equal to "Junk Defender's" DEF, neither monster is destroyed. Yusei continues his counterattack. He activates his face-down "Backlash". Since he had a Defense Mode monster that wasn't destroyed in battle, he inflicts 800 damage to Greiger and draws a card. The audience are surprised that Yusei managed to block Greiger's attack and also inflict damage. Greiger is annoyed by the turn of events and Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone, ending his turn. Yusei Summons "Righty Driver" and uses its effect to revive "Lefty Driver". "Left Driver's" effect changes its Level to 3. Yusei tunes the Level 1 "Righty Driver" with the Level 3 "Lefty Driver" and the Level 3 "Junk Defender" to Synchro Summon the Level 7 "Seven Swords Warrior". Sect is pleased and Crow comments that Yusei is doing well. " uses its "Seven Sword Slash" attack to beat "Pump-Action Commando".]] Yusei gets "Seven Swords Warrior" to attack, but Greiger plays "Widespread Ruin". Yusei chains "Trap Disposal", which negates "Widespread Ruin" and changes it to an Equip Card. The rubble from "Widespread Ruin" joins together into a staff, which Yusei equips to "Seven Swords Warrior". Since "Seven Swords Warrior" was equipped with something, its effect inflicts 700 damage to Greiger. "Seven Swords Warrior" continues its attack and uses "Seven Sword Slash" to slice-up "Pump-Action Commando" and destroy it, lowering Greiger's Life Points by another 700, leaving him at 1800. The impact of Yusei's Sense causes Greiger's Duel Runner to shake off course a bit. Yusei says that he feels sorry for Greiger, since Yusei believes himself to be one who will face reach Jack. Yusei announces that he shall win the D1 Grand Prix to reclaim his lost pride. Greiger along with the other contestants realize that Yusei is just like them. Hunter Pace says it's a nonsensical reason. Yusei Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. getting shy when Akiza speaks to him.]] Akiza approaches Sect and asks if he's with Yusei. Sect gets shy and wonders if Yusei knows this pretty lady. Sect starts acting tough and introduces himself as Sect Ijuin, Yusei's rival. Akiza asks him about Yusei's training; If it means he has developed a new Sense. Sect is stunned and wonders if Akiza has psychic powers. Akiza smiles at him and he says that she is right. Yusei and Greiger finish their first lap, leaving with two more. Greiger compliments Yusei on his Sense, but says that he himself shall still be the winner. Greiger activates "Extra Fusion", fusing "Bombing Beast Fire Bomber" and "Firebird, the Burning Skywing" from his Extra Deck to Fusion Summon "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird". He had been saving his "Sense Pressure" for Jack, he says, but shall use it on Yusei. This sounds interesting to Yusei, who accepts his challenge. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Greiger Duel continues from the previous Ride. Greiger Normal Summons "Pump-Action Commando" (ATK: 1600). Greiger enters his Battle Phase. He attacks Yusei directly with "Pump Action Commando", but Yusei Special Summons "Junk Defender" in Defense Position from his hand (DEF: 1800). "Pump-Action Commando" attacks "Junk Defender". "Pump-Action Commando's" effect raises its ATK to 2000 and "Junk Defender's" effect raises its DEF to 2000, so neither are destroyed. Yusei activates "Backlash". (Greiger: 4000 → 3200 Life Points) Greiger enters his Main Phase 2 and Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Turn 3: Yusei Yusei Normal Summons "Righty Driver" and uses its effect to Special Summon "Lefty Driver" from his Graveyard. Yusei sends "Junk Defender", "Righty Driver" and "Lefty Driver" to the Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Seven Swords Warrior" (ATK: 2300). Yusei enters his Battle Phase. He attacks "Pump-Action Commando" with "Seven Swords Warrior". Greiger activates "Widespread Ruin". Yusei chains "Trap Disposal". "Trap Disposal" negates "Widespread Ruin" and equips it to "Seven Swords Warrior". "Seven Swords Warrior's" effect inflicts 700 damage to Greiger (Greiger: 3200 → 2500 Life Points). "Seven Swords Warrior" destroys "Pump-Action Commando" in battle. (Greiger: 2500 → 1800 Life Points) Yusei enters his Main Phase 2 and Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Turn 4: Greiger Greiger activates "Extra Fusion", sending "Bombing Beast Fire Bomber" and "Firebird, the Burning Skywing" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird". Duel continues in the next Ride. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.